


Together Again

by GardenAtTwilight



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenAtTwilight/pseuds/GardenAtTwilight
Summary: Wayne gets out of prison and goes back for Del. The two of them reunite and make the most of their time, because they never know what will split them up next. One Shot.
Relationships: Del/Wayne, Wayne (Wayne)/Original Female Character(s), Wayne McCullough/Del Luccetti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Together Again

“McCullough,” the guard handed him a stack of items. He took them, shoving them all into his backpack that was still covered in blood. 

Wayne left his stay in the county jail seemingly unphased, ready for what’s next. In his items were the keys to his Trans Am, which was currently impounded. He headed off for the impound lot. 

When he got there he went around back, and hopped the fence, hiding behind cars before the place closed for the night. 

An hour later he was on his way back to Brockton, his knuckles white gripping the wheel. 

Once again he found himself breaking into Del’s house, and soon he was standing in her bedroom. She was asleep. His footsteps were silent to her as he walked over to her soundly sleeping figure, and sat on the bed. His fingers were light as he moved some hair out of her face. She stirred. 

“What the f-” Wayne quickly moved his fingers to cover Del’s mouth. 

Del’s eyes got bigger as she took in the person in front of her. Wayne moved his hands from her mouth and she pulled him into her. Del blinked back tears as she held him to her. She smelled his hair, and even though he needed a shower, she wouldn’t let him go. 

Wayne allowed himself to be pulled into her. She smelled so clean and beautiful; she smelled like home. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around her, and she shifted with him, moving her mouth towards his. 

In the dark, the two of them kissed. Wrapped in that kiss was love, pain, need, and so much more. Both of them once again felt whole, as if their missing pieces were each other.

“We need to go,” Del whispered against his lips. He nodded and sat up. He pulled the keys from his pocket and smiled at her. The two packed Del a bag and soon, they were out the window heading towards the car. 

“I fucking missed you. How the fuck was fucking prison?” Del said once they were out of ear shot, heading toward the car. 

“It was okay,” He shrugged, even though a montage of fight scenes played in his mind.

The two came upon the car, still mangled from having been hit by Del’s father’s truck. Once the two were in the car, Wayne in the driver’s seat, they took each other's hand. 

“Where we goin?” Del asked. Wayne shrugged. “No plan?” She scoffed. He shrugged again. “Well, we need to fuckin go before my dad comes out here and kicks ya ass again,” she smirked. Wayne started the car and they were off, into the unknown. 

“I love you, too, ya know,” Del murmured to him after they were on the expressway, heading South before they headed West. 

“I know,” a smile tugged at Wayne’s lips and squeezed her hand before letting it go. He reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace, placing it in Del’s hand. 

“You had this?” She smiled, “I thought it was fucking gone after the crash.” 

“I got it before the ambulance took me,” he told her. The two sat in silence again. 

The sun started to rise and Del was dozing off in the passenger seat. Wayne looked at her as she dozed, the woman he loved. He knew they needed to settle down for the night but money was not something he had. 

They were in New York now, somewhere south of Albany. Wayne saw signs for the Big Indian wilderness, which seemed like a good place to start. As the roads got more rural, Wayne decided to find a secluded dead end so they could rest. 

Wayne tried not to wake Del as he laid his coat on top of her, then climbed into the backseat. He closed his eyes. 

Del awoke with the light shining in her eyes. She panicked for a moment, noticing that Wayne was not in the front seat. Her eyes darted around before seeing that he was asleep in the back seat. He looked peaceful. 

Del scanned outside, making sure they were still secluded, and then climbed into the backseat with him. He stirred as she settled into him. 

Wayne’s eyes peeked open at Del curling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer in the cramped backseat, moving them so she was on top of him, like a human blanket. 

Del listened to the sound of his heart as he held her against his chest. She had never felt more whole than in this moment. 

A lot had changed since they’d last seen each other, but at the same time nothing had changed at all. Del had turned 16, and was back in school. The only place she was allowed to go was school. Her dad had only just put the door back on her bedroom, but he was still a dick. Wayne had held his own in jail, and left with the promise that he’d never return. 

Now they were together again, in the back of Wayne’s car, with no plan. It felt right. 

Wayne was absentmindedly rubbing Del’s back as he rested. Del moved to look up at him. Wayne met her gaze, and immediately Del moved up to kiss him. 

Their lips connected and there was no urgency, like there had been before. This was passionate and gentle. Two young people, truly in love. Del moved to sitting up, straddling his waist. Her kisses became heavier as the car started to warm up, and she could feel him under her. She smiled a little as she felt him harden against her inner thigh, pleased she could make someone feel this way, more pleased that it was Wayne. 

Wayne made sure to follow Del’s lead. His hands rested on her waist, making sure to hold her lightly so she could move if she wanted. 

Their kisses grew hungrier as the car’s windows began to fog. Del’s hands were gripping Wayne’s shirted chest, and carefully her hands moved to the hem, desperate to feel her skin against his. 

Wayne sat up, moving his hands to her back to support her as he did so. He let her go just to shrug off his jacket and Del pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled her back in to him, kissing her, running her fingers through her hair. 

Soon, Del was pulling away to take her own shirt off. Wayne stared at her, just in her bra, a little flushed from all the kissing. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. 

Del leaned in to kiss him and then reached around her back to unhook her bra. She wasn’t quite confident enough in herself to sit back up, so she carefully pulled each arm free from her bra, carefully tossing it to the front seat. 

Wayne’s hands were still on Del’s waist. Wanting more, she took one of his hands and moved it to her bare breast. Wayne allowed Del to guide him, and when she left his hand on her chest, he carefully moved his fingers to flick across her nipple, causing a small gasp to escape Del’s lips. He continued to stroke her soft skin, and was keenly aware of her small movements in his lap. 

When Del’s hand moved to the button of Wayne’s jeans, he froze. Del froze in return, and then pulled away and sat up. 

“You okay?” Del asked. Wayne took her in, making him speechless. Her hair was messy, and fell down her shoulders, grazing the tops of her bare chest. 

Del moved to cover herself as Wayne stared, suddenly aware of her nudity. Wayne put a hand on her arm to stop her and sat up further. He gave her a kiss, then kissed down her neck, kissing across her collarbones and down her sternum. He kissed his way back up and then moved them, so he was hovering over her. 

Del spread her legs so Wayne could be between them. The two continued to kiss, the windows even more foggy. Soon Del was again trying to unbutton Wayne’s pants. This time he allowed her, moving to unbutton hers as well. 

Wayne’s hand going to her waist made Del squirm. She wanted him in every way. Wayne popped the button on her jeans and slowly undid her zipper. Del lifted her hips and helped Wayne remove her pants. Wayne made sure to take his off too, so they both were in the same situation. 

Wayne and Del continued to kiss, pulling each other close, feeling the sensation of their skin against each other. Wayne moved one of his hands down to the waistband of Del’s underwear, her hips bucked in response. 

Wayne pulled away to look at her. Del nodded before pulling him back in to kiss him again. The warmth of his mouth warmed up her whole body. 

Wayne slipped his hand into her underwear. His pointer finger slid up to find her clit, rubbing small circles. Del’s hips moved with his hand, and sighs and moans escaped her mouth into his. He bit her lip, causing her to moan even louder, which caused him to increase the speed of his circles. 

Del’s head fell to the side as her breaths became shorter, and her moans began to turn into pants. Wayne kissed her exposed neck, nipping and sucking on her jugular vein, and down her collarbones. One of Del’s hand was wound in Wayne’s hair, and the other was gripping his back. 

As Del reached her peak, Wayne nipped a little harder, and Dell pulled his hair a little tighter. He loved it. Wayne pulled up to watch Del’s face reach pure ecstasy, and as soon as she peaked he wanted to see it again. 

He entered one of his fingers into her, and began to curl it in, doing his best to try to find her g spot. Del was flushed, and panting. She’d never felt anything like this before and she wanted so badly to make Wayne feel the same. 

Slowly, Wayne added a finger. Del’s breath hitched, and soon she was pure putty in his hands. When Del had previously thought about her first sexual experience, it was nothing like this. This was so much better. 

Wayne and Del were kissing again, ravishing each other’s mouths. Soon, Del was coming again, and Wayne could feel her tighten around his fingers. He made sure to hit her G spot over and over. He sat up slightly, so he could watch her peak. Her moans grew louder and when she released Wayne felt intoxicated by her radiance. 

Del was panting for air but she wanted more. She wondered if she would ever be able to get enough of Wayne. 

Wayne looked to Del who moved her hands to the band of his boxers.

“We can wait,” Wayne told her. “Ya know, till we’re not in a car.” 

“Yeah but we're together now, and knowing us, it might not be like that for long,” Del laughed. Wayne smirked at her, “I want to,” she said genuinely, “With you.”

Wayne kissed her, and the two of them removed their last articles of clothing. 

If this moment were even 20 minutes ago Del would’ve been uncomfortable lying bare in front of anyone, including Wayne, but now she wanted him to keep drinking her in. 

“I love you,” Wayne told her. 

“I love you, too,” she responded. The two of them kissed again, before Del stopped them. “Wait? Do you have something? I don’t want to have no fucking babies.” 

Wayne searched for his bag on the floor and pulled out a box of condoms. He took one out, ripped the foil, and rolled it on. 

The two of them made eye contact, and Del pulled Wayne in for a kiss. She spread her legs, and Wayne moved between them. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked to her again. Del nodded again, and he slowly pressed into her. 

Del shut her eyes and scrunched her face, trying to wish the pain away so she could enjoy herself. Wayne put his hand on the side of her face, and gave her a kiss. He looked into her eyes, waiting before he moved again. After a minute Del opened her eyes and moved her hips, silently telling Wayne to move again. 

The two of them looked into each other’s eyes as he began to move in and out of her. He kissed all over her face, causing her to giggle, happily distracting her from the pain which was just now beginning to subside. 

It being Wayne’s first time, too, he did not last long. Within a few minutes he was panting and his head dropped into the crook of her neck. She clawed his back as he pumped a few more times, pulling out of her before exploding into the condom. He quickly took it off and discarded it, then moved them so she was leaning on his chest. He closed his eyes as he held her into him, rubbing her back, listening to the sound of their heavy breathing. 

Del moved her head so she could look at Wayne rest. He looked so much more peaceful in his sleep. 

“I can feel you lookin at me,” Wayne smirked and looked down at her. 

“You look so peaceful, much different than when you’re awake,” she joked. He smirked again. The two laid like that for a while, each of them looking out a steamy window, watching the condensation drip down the windows. They were both at peace. 

Eventually they both reclothed and left the car for some fresh air. Wayne took a big breath when they left the car. 

“I like the wood smell,” Wayne stated. 

“What about the car smell?” Del joked. 

“I love the car smell,” Wayne stated. Del gave him a small smirk. 

Soon the two were back in the car, on the road to their next adventure. 


End file.
